Diffractive light devices (DLDs) are microelectromechanical (MEMS) devices which may currently be used, for example, for spatial light modulation in high resolution displays for devices such as front or rear projection devices, laptop and notebook computers, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, wireless phones, etc., or for wavelength management in optical communication systems. A DLD typically requires a dedicated voltage supply for each desired color. These voltage supples consume significant space and add cost to the DLD. Further, if each voltage is generated within the DLD device itself, it may be subject to undesirable noise and other variations due to processing of the supply voltage and temperature shifts. If each supply voltage is generated externally, the DLD device must provide pins such that external voltage sources may be connected. Additionally, color perception problems may result if one of the voltages shifts with respect to the others.